


Who can love this(..me.)?

by The_Lone_Wolf27



Category: own story - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Depression, F/M, Forced MatingBite, Forced Pregnancy, Hatred, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicide Attempt, forced marrige, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-04-23 16:05:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14336103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lone_Wolf27/pseuds/The_Lone_Wolf27
Summary: Olivia is tired of living as the runt of her family and pack. Her family thinks she is a mistake. She keeps to herself, the only person she can trust is her one and only friend, best friend, Charles. She finally had enough when she finds out she is going to get married to some random stranger she doesn't know. What will she do?





	1. People Are Puppets,

**Author's Note:**

> The character Olivia does not have to do with my other story that I am working on which is " You Caused It."  
> So yeah, Hope you enjoyed the story, Don't worry there will be a happy ending. . .I think.

 

Olivia's P.O.V.

 

I was being pushed and shoved as my bullies kept saying hurtful words to me. I just kept quiet and tried not to cry, I have to no reason to cry in front of these...Monsters." You will never be in our pack you worthless runt!" as one of the kids said and pushed me, hard and fell to the ground. 

 

They laughed and called names as they left the scene. I stayed there for a while trying not to cry. It felt like hours until I decided to get up and slowly walk back to my house.

 

Yes, I am a runt. My family doesn't care about me and think that I am a mistake, my one and only brother even thinks so. The only person that really cares about me is my only friend Charlie.

 

As I almost reached to my house, I saw a group of people, 4-5 at least, were exiting my house along with my parents as they bid them farewell. I kept walking and walked passed by my parents and heading straight towards my room. Only to be stopped as they told me to come meet them at the living room. 

 

I sighed and rolled my eyes ' great! as if my day was getting any more worse." My parents sat down on the couch as they looked at me sitting down in the opposite side. I looked down, wanting to get out of here and go into my room, shower, and sleep like any normal day in my life.

 

My father, the Alpha of the Northern pack, started talking.” Olivia, as you can see, the men that came, have come to negotiate and bring the Northern and Southern Pack together. And to do that you will be married to the Nick, the Alpha of the Southern Pack.” 

 

My eyes went wide as I heard that I would soon be wedded to some random stranger just to bring the pack together. I was on the verge of tearing up.” How can you do that to me?!? Sell me off like some Whore to a person I don’t even know and love?!”

 

My mother didn’t even look at me, after all I was just a mistake and brought shame into the pack. My father stood up, “ You will marry him and you will help us bring the southern pack together. He will be here first thing in the morning. And you better not do anything stupid. Now be useful for once!” he said bitterly. 

 

I looked at him as my eyes widen more. I guess no one did want me here. I was better off married like some whore. I quickly stood up and dashed straight towards my room. I closed my door and locked it. 

 

This was it, I’m going to run away from here. Far far away, where they will never find my scent and me. I quickly grabbed my duffle bag and started stuffing it with clothes, toothpaste, and toothbrush. I opened my drawer and took out some clothes that were in there and took out my secret stash of cash.

 

I had at least 4 to 5 hundred in here, after all I have been saving it since I was working with my aunt. . until she passed away then she gave me extra money so I could get away from this horrible place. I put the money back into the small box I had it in and shoved it inside the bag. 

 

After I had finished packing up. I took a quick shower and put on fresh clean clothes. I told myself that I would wait until it was morning, maybe at 5 or 6, and when everyone was still asleep. I hid my bag under the bed just to make sure my parents wouldn’t bust in here out of nowhere. I laid down my bed and quickly fell asleep so that then I would have enough energy for tomorrow.

 

Tomorrow I would leave this hell-hole and never come back. Or so I thought. 


	2. Together With A Sting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le chapter 2 is here. Still trying my best. .?

Olivia’s P.O.V.

 

I woke up around 4am, I felt groggy and tired. Suddenly I remembered about the news of what my parents told me. I was immediately feeling anger, rage , with a hint of sadness of what was going to happen to me. I hate everyone. My family, my pack, everything. Even me.

 

I don’t want to be married. I want to be free from this place, my so called ‘Home’? Yeah right more like hell. I want freedom, to just roam everywhere and see new things. But today, today is the day where my dreams will come true. I’m going to run away from this place and never come back. I quickly got up and grabbed my bag, grabbed my toothbrush and paste from the bag and brushed my teeth. I put the toothbrush and paste back and grabbed my shoes, putting them on.

 

I grabbed my bag and quietly walked over to my window. I opened it quickly and quietly. ‘ Oh how I can taste it, the freedom I will be having when I leave.’ I got out the window and slowly climbed down the pipe, trying to not make much noise. Afterall, my family are werewolves.

 

I jumped down quietly and quickly ran towards the woods. Not looking back and never will. Just keep running and don’t stop. I ran and ran until I was out of breath and couldn’t smell the packs scent. Once I couldn’t smell the scent, I stopped running and walked. To where? I don’t know. I found a stream and quickly went towards it. I knelt down and used my hands to cup and get water. Since I didn’t bring food with me I might as well catch some fish so I can eat it later. I walked to the middle of the stream and catched 2 fish and wrapped it in a towel I had put in my bag.

 

After I was done I crossed the stream. Jumping rock to rock. See, I don’t like being in my wolf form. I’m scared of it..I hate it. It’s like I have no control, like if. . it isn’t me and its controlling me. I almost killed my entire pack if it wasn’t for Charlie who knocked me out when I wasn’t looking. Oh how my pack hated me more after that. Once I reached the other side of the stream I heard a snap.

  


I stopped in my tracks. I quickly looked around. Not using my super hearing. I heard it again and again. I was staring at the bush and out of nowhere a deer jumps out. I sighed and slightly smiled. I started walking again. Maybe I should visit the beach, since there was one here. The last time I was there was when my aunt took me and Charles.

 

I kept walking for what felt for hours and I found a small cave. I went to it and took my bag of me. I sat down tired and hungry. ‘Maybe I’ll take a small nap and later I’ll go get some wood for the fire and cook the fish’. I layed down, using the bag as my pillow and sleep quickly took me.

 

I woke up and just by looking outside it was dusk. I got up and went out the cave to search for wood. Once I had enough, I went back and put the sticks in down and fixed them. I grabbed a rock and started hitting it until sparks came out and aimed it toward the sticks. Once it hit the sticks the fire started, I quick blew it slowly so that the fire can grow big. Once the fire was ready I grabbed the towel that had the fish and grabbed a stick to put them on. I put them over the fire and waited until they were done being cooked.

 

I sat down and ate them, quietly looking at the fire. I didn’t think of my family, my pack. .my home. I only thought of Charlie and how he would feel when he heard the news that I ran away. “Oh I didn’t even say goodbye to you. .I’m so sorry Charlie, I hope we’ll meet again someday,” I said. As it began to get dark.

 

I kept eating and listening to the fire cracking. But then.. I heard a snap. I stopped and looked around. I quickly put out the fire and hid deep inside the cave. I stayed quiet trying to not breathe loud due to my anxiety rising up.

 

I heard another snap and then a growl. I started to panic. ‘ Maybe I should make a run for it? It’s my only chance of escaping.’ I thought. I heard more growls and barks. I quickly grabbed my bag, put it around me, and quickly dashed out the cave and started to run fast. I heard a howl and they quickly started to pursuit to my direction.

 

I kept running and running while I kept hearing barks and growls. They were getting closer and closer. My only thought was how to out run them. So I quickly used a little of my power and jumped on a tree and climbed to the top. Then when I got to the top I started to jump on the branches. Tree by tree, branch by branch, jump by jump I started to lose them. I stopped for a bit to listen. I didn’t hear anything but I turned around to go to a different direction. Right when I was about to jump to the other branch, I was suddenly knocked down by a big figure, grabbing me by the my shirt as it had its jaw closed on it. I fell as I was getting scratched by branches, everything moved so slowly as I fell down, looking at the sky, falling deeper into the dark forest where the beast are waiting.

 

I hit the ground, back first. I wheezed and groaned as I lost my breath and trying to get it back.

 

“...Found you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le Chapter 3 coming soon. Hope you have a good day.


	3. Theres a Beautiful Sadness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took long to get this chapter in. Been busy with school and all. Very sorry. Anyways, should I continue the story or no?  
> Any-who, Hope you enjoy this chapter =^~^=.

* * *

Olivia’s P.O.V.

  
  


“...Found you.” 

 

That was the last thing I remembered before the whole world turn black. Those two simple words, ‘ Found you’. Was it just the beginning?

 

Back to the Northern Pack~

 

I woke up finding myself on my bed. I felt so sore and groggy. I looked around and suddenly memories started flooding about what had happened that night. I looked to my window, it was afternoon.

 

I quickly got up and was walking towards the door when suddenly I see that the door knob was turning and stopped right in my tracks. The door opened to find that it was my father and mother. 

 

The look in my mother’s face with disgust and anger. While my father’s face was fuming with anger. I took a step back as my parents walked into my room and closed the door. My father turned to look at me. “Where the hell were you?! Why did you leave?!” he screamed. He was baring his teeth, his canines showing. My mother was there, standing like always, she wasn’t looking at me. 

 

I just stood there. Looking down. I wished they just leave me alone and to never bothered looking for me. “ Tell me!? I don’t have all day.” He said as he came closer, hovering over me, growling low. His scent was only sending off anger. 

 

I just kept looking down, my eyes closed. He walked back and signaling his mate that they were leaving. She walked out and he turned around, “ Pack your stuff and get out. The Southern leader is waiting for you down stairs.” And with that he left, slamming the door. 

 

I held back my tears and quickly packed my stuff from my room. I can’t believe they are going to that to me. Give me away as if I was some object. Maybe it’s better off that way, sending me away, I wasn’t needed here. 

 

I looked around to see if I didn’t miss anything and quickly found the picture of my aunt. ‘ Like if I’m leaving you aunty.’ I said in my mind. I put it in my bag and got out of my room, not even looking back at it. 

 

I closed the door and walked down to the living room. I had my head down, not looking anywhere but the floor. I walked to the living room and stood there with my bag. 

 

My father was finished talking and shaking hands with the one and only Southern leader, Nick. I didn’t look up, yet knew that they finished talking then shake hands. 

 

“Come, let’s go.” Said the leader of the south. His voice was deep and neutral. He walked towards the door and opened it, I was walking behind him and waited for him to go first, since I was always the last one to go out whenever we needed to go somewhere. “Come now, lady’s first.” 

 

I didn’t say anything and walked out towards the car that was waiting out in the front. He closed the door and walked behind me. I opened the car door and went in while he walked to the other side, towards the driver's seat. I buckled my seatbelt, my head still down. Nick started the car and started to drive away. I didn’t even look at back, and I never will, not to that rotten hell. 

 

Maybe I can start a new life over at the southern side. A better life over there than my life was here. 

 

Will it happen? Or will it be hell just like it was here? Will I get a chance to make a new start in my life?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 coming soon. Please tell me if I should continue. Hope you have a nice day =^~^=.


	4. That runs through her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh..read " Everything Stays" and the explanation is all there.  
> Too lazy to write right now but I'll update a longer chapter.   
> For now..uh..enjoy this small one.

Olivia’s P.O.V.

 

As we arrived at the house or mansion whatever, still a house for me either way, Don’t care much. Nick parked the car in the garage. I didn’t really look at my surroundings much since I know I will kept in the house against my own will. What’s the point..right?

 

Nick looked at me. “ Well, we are home Miss Olivia, Master Nick is waiting, come along now.”

 

‘. . .. .. Wait..What? This isn’t Nick?’ I made a puzzled look as the person who is not Nick chuckled. “ Oh, I am his second in command and ordered me act like him and to pick you up as he had other things to do.” 

 

“Oh” I said, not looking. He gestures me to in the house and I started walking in. Once I was inside I was in awe but quickly began to compose myself. Afterall, I was sold off.

“You can sit on the couch as I will inform Master Nick that we have arrived.” he said and left. 

 

I looked around the living room seeing pictures of people that I don’t know of or maybe just drawings to decorate the house. I stopped when I heard footsteps behind me. And quickly felt myself tense up. I looked back only to see a handsome young man, maybe in his early 20’s. He smiles slightly, showing his canine teeth. 

 

“Hello, Miss Olivia” He says 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a nice day!~ @-@ 
> 
> =^~^=


End file.
